This study traces subjects from childhood to middle-age. Between 1939 and 1945, 253 boys had been visited approximately twice a month by social workers who recorded their observations and provided a variety of services to the families they visited. In 1939, a second group of boys (closely matched to the group receiving treatment) was selected as a control group. Information about the control group was gathered through interviews. Case records for these 506 subjects were coded without knowledge of adult behavior. Information about adult lives includes evidence from criminal, mental hospital, and alcoholic treatment center records. Additional information has been gathered through questionnaires and interviews. The study will attempt to identify long-term effects of the treatment program and to discover links between childhood and adult personality.